Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. No matter the specific end-use, actuators are many times classified based on the power source that is used to effect actuation. For example, actuators are many times classified as hydraulic-, pneumatic-, or electrically-operated (or electromechanical) actuators.
Electromechanical actuators typically include an actuation element, such as a gear assembly or screw, which is driven by an electric motor. In many instances, it is desirable to physically implement an electromechanical actuator that has a relatively small size and low weight. In the past, these goals have been met by using a relatively small electric motor that rotates at a relatively high rotational speed, and then including some type of gear reduction to increase the output torque of the actuator.
Although the above-described approach generally works well, it does exhibit certain drawbacks. For example, the gear reduction that may be needed to achieve the desired torque output may cause the size and/or weight of the actuator to be higher than desired. Moreover, in some instances, the output of the actuator may need to be supplied at an angle relative to the axis of rotation of the motor, which may result in relatively complex and/or large and/or heavy gears being used.
Hence, there is a need for an electromechanical actuator that includes a small, high speed motor with sufficient gear reduction that has a relatively small space envelope and/or relatively smaller weight as compared to known electromechanical actuator configurations, and/or an actuator assembly that can be configured with an output disposed at an angle relative to the motor axis of rotation without the need for relatively large, complex gearing. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.